


Tread the Mountains (Cast Down the Heathens)

by killyourstarlings



Series: How to Factory-Reset Your Demon [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: :], Bondage, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, Tickling, Trust Issues, here we go again babes, like blink and you'll miss it, no one cries but there is laughter and, veeeeeeeery light reference to past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: "This was an exercise in trust, and she intended to put her back into it; but lacing herself to the bedpost was strain enough.  To be swamped in darkness, in the corners of her own mind, would border on punishment."(Lilith allows Zelda to tie her up.)





	Tread the Mountains (Cast Down the Heathens)

* * *

_I can tread the mountains,_

_Cast down the heathens;_

_Saint of love,_

_For you I've prayed._

\- “Saint of Love” by Ryan Amador.

* * *

Perhaps it was in her head, but she could hear the air moving in the room.

Lilith watched the ceiling as if it were a flight risk — and it did wobble a bit, gone grainy until she periodically remembered to blink, and to breathe.  Cool air swept over her exposed skin, slapped against the walls just under the dull thud-thud in her chest…

“You’re in complete control of this.”

Her muscles screamed to the contrary, but she nodded.

A thumb stroked repetitive comfort on her arm, holding her in place as Zelda wound circles around her wrist.  This knot came tighter, but by a margin so thin that Lilith didn’t attempt to break through the sticks in her throat just to mention it.

“Loose enough?” Zelda asked — clever thing, always reading her mind.  Another nod, but it was apparently unconvincing; the knot tugged wider, and something released in Lilith’s chest.  She blinked her vision clear again, and again.

Finally, Zelda’s hands retreated from their work, down to brush Lilith’s hair out from her periphery.  And then she was looking down over her, remarkable tenderness in her gaze, as though Lilith were something elegant and not stiff as a board, dissolving into the sheets.

“Just say the word, and we’ll stop,” she echoed herself, the third time now.  Her fingers danced over Lilith’s cheek, played with her lips.  “Promise me.”

Lilith sent her a look, a glimpse of defiance before she thought better.  She had no intention to accept mercy — it wasn’t something she’d ever learned to do.

Still, on an errant kiss to Zelda’s thumb, she mumbled, “I promise.”

“Good,” Zelda said, triumphant, and flicked Lilith’s nose for good measure.  Lilith wrinkled her nose, her eyes; and Zelda smiled, and Lilith smiled for that.

Her intentions were pure, and that was the only thing keeping Lilith on her back.

It was then, with telling hesitance, that Zelda reached for the nightstand.  Lilith held her breath in the full knowledge of what she was after — and she wanted to say yes, truly.  This was an exercise in trust, and she intended to put her back into it; but lacing herself to the bedpost was strain enough.  To be swamped in darkness, in the corners of her own mind, would border on punishment.

So she shook her head, on reflex, before being asked.  And without grievance, without question, Zelda set the blindfold aside again.

That settled, she arched over Lilith — cast her eyes down and along her, in thorough consideration — and began somewhere familiar.

The kiss was headachingly slow against her jumping nerves, but Lilith appreciated that.  Kissing was her comfort trick, lately, in its feel and taste and intimacy.  It turned her mind off; she kissed Zelda, and it wiped the slate clean for the first time in centuries, like some simulated inner peace.  She’d exist in it if she could.

Lilith felt the loss, then, when Zelda drifted from her lips.  Her arms tensed instinctively, flexed in their binds as if to pull Zelda back — and she huffed a prayer for patience.  It was the least of her virtues, but she had it, probably.

She did smile, despite herself, as Zelda stamped little kisses over her cheek.  Lips charted down Lilith’s jawline, loudly affectionate, a veritable symphony of humming and suction against the cotton-silent room; and there, she found that ticklish spot just under Lilith’s jaw, and that was _hazardous_ sport.

This marked the beginning of an internal battle, as Lilith was near-hopeless to betray herself here.  She fought the instinct to shrink away — her neck curled against Zelda’s mouth, inspiring her tongue into teasing circles…

“So unfair.”

Zelda drew back to look at her, mischievous eyes painted innocent.   “Hm?”

Prying her smile back to zero, she squinted up at Zelda.  This was almost the perfect opportunity to catch her in a kiss — but _just_ as she dove in, Zelda escaped, back to her neck…

Lilith huffed a laugh, slumped to the pillows.  “You’re enjoying this too much.”

A chuckle rumbled against her collarbone; a hand slipped out of her hair.

“Just never,” Zelda muttered, “get to kiss you… how I want…”

She arched up on her knees, inching her way down and further from Lilith’s reach.  Zelda’s hands caught under her back and collected her from the sheets-

And she missed Zelda’s hands in her hair — and for a moment, she forgot.  She reached like second nature, and her wrists _snapped_ against their restraints, knuckles knocking the bedposts.  Her breath whiplashed in her throat, loudly enough to disrupt Zelda for a moment; Lilith screwed her eyes shut.

 _Ask for it_ , she reminded herself, through the rush of her ears.  _That’s the point.  That’s what she wants._

But she didn’t; the words stuck in her throat like peanut butter, and she could only gnash at them for so long before Zelda was back on the warpath.  So Lilith let it go, trusting that Zelda knew exactly how to wear her down to shavings, every time…

Zelda caught a nipple in her mouth, finally drawing out Lilith’s hitched breath.  Lilith peered down at her with rapt attention, though her vision went hazy at each sting of Zelda’s teeth — rhythmic sparks, shot down her body in direct lines drawn up to Zelda’s bite, Zelda’s _tongue_ and its careful patterns.  Her own chest rose and fell in front of her, disconnected, warm-

A moan sneaked out and surprised both of them; Zelda’s eyebrows bounced at the sound.  Heat swarmed Lilith’s cheeks, head dropping back.

And Zelda laughed — not in mocking, but something more pleasant — and that melted her blush off into a faint smile.  She didn’t fight back a sighing whine, then, when Zelda’s knee dragged up between her legs…

Then Zelda’s mouth released her to the cold air, and Lilith lifted her head.

“Where do you want me?” Zelda asked in a hoarse voice, lip clinging to Lilith’s nipple for a moment.  She left another kiss there, gaze stuck on hers.

Hands made fists overhead, Lilith dragged her cunt against Zelda’s leg — winced at how wet she already was, but tried to focus nonetheless.

“Anywhere,” she breathed, slightly more direction than _everywhere_.  Zelda exhaled, and it brushed over her nipple.  Lilith hissed.  “Your _mouth_ , please.  Anywhere you like.”

Something about that appealed to Zelda; she released an hours-old sigh along her goosebump skin, and pressed a trail of smile-shaped kisses down Lilith’s chest.  Lilith sank into the mattress where Zelda let her go, pale hands rounding the corner to stretch over Lilith’s breasts.  She squeezed lightly, thumbs teasing over two still-wet peaks…

And she wouldn’t be Zelda if she didn’t pause halfway — taking _full_ advantage of Lilith’s incapacitation — to flick her tongue over Lilith’s bellybutton and spiral her into giggles.

“ _Don’t_ -”

Lilith lurched away, no attempt to conceal her ticklishness.  Zelda completely ignored her pleas, pinching her nipples and nibbling at her stomach like a battlefield maneuver-

“Zeld- _Zelda_ , this isn’t funny-” she tried, nose and entire being scrunched up — and Zelda just laughed, sadism incarnate.  “Zelda!”

Eventually, Lilith changed tactics and kicked at her.  Rather, she shoved Zelda away with her foot, hardly harsh enough to interrupt Zelda’s giggle fit.

“-’m sorry.”  Zelda beamed up at her.  “It was too cute.  I couldn’t help myself.”

“Fuck off,” Lilith shot back without any bite.  Recovering her breath, she added in a softer tone, “Don’t stop, though.  Please.”

No more encouragement was required.  Zelda found her path right where she left it, kissed at the pinking skin of Lilith’s abdomen and following down over her hips…

And it was nice; all was on the table, everything visible with no sheets to hide them — a little cold, that, save where Zelda left lava in her wake.  Her lips turned Lilith sunny and needy, and absolutely liquid, and rising up like desperate tides to find her…

And when she _did_ find her, it was sudden bliss, all over and everything at once after such a slow climb.  Soft kisses dotted lines along her folds, closed and gentle and sweet — and then a little more open, just a hint of real warmth, and Lilith’s eyes rolled back.  She rested her head in good faith and let herself feel this.

She did lose Zelda’s hands, for a moment, as Zelda pushed herself lower on the bed for better leverage.  The real surprise was Zelda’s leg, just barely brushing Lilith’s knee down below — and she flinched at the unexpected touch.  Lilith refused to open her eyes, to make sure it was only Zelda; her hands gripped the bedposts for grounding.

 _It’s okay,_ Lilith reminded herself.  She swallowed a breath, fighting not to lose her nerve over nothing.  _It’s good — this is good.  Don’t lose track of it.  Stay with it._

Low thrumming built in her spine now, up and down with the rhythm of Zelda’s tongue.  The occasional anxiety cropped up — itches suddenly appearing now that she couldn’t scratch them, and an overall sense of vulnerability, as though she’d suddenly become visible to the naked eye.  But she focused on the thrumming, the throb of her walls and the blind heat in her throat…

Zelda tugged Lilith’s hips to her mouth; Lilith let out a groan.

The more Zelda nudged at her, Lilith became keenly aware of how little her hands could move — the more chilly air hissed over her, reminding her of her sheer exposure.  It occurred to her, for no good reason at all, that Zelda could hurt her with ease in this moment.

It occurred to her that she might.

 _Stop it._ Lilith furrowed her brow, tried to find the sensation again — tried not to get lost inside her body, to swim up to the surface.  _Stop that.  Focus._

Again, on her leg, she just wasn’t expecting it — that slight brush of skin, the stray hand of a stranger.  And it was probably imagined, but whenever Zelda slipped against the sheets, a faint noise caught the air — as though someone were calling her name from a great distance, shouting it more.  And she needed to open her eyes, but she didn’t want Zelda to see her, and she didn’t want to see the look in Zelda’s eyes, either…

Zelda liked a little pain.  She could hurt her a little; Lilith could bear that.

All at once, Zelda shoved up from the bed.  Lilith grit her teeth, turned her head away — and her _name_ , certainly.  She could hear it again, building into a symphony behind her lids — calloused hands catching her skin, voices in her ear or on the approach — people in every direction, watching her, _touching_ her, _enjoying her_ -

Lilith shuddered without thinking, tugging at her restraints, fighting her body with every breath.  It was only a little.  Lilith could bear it.  She could bear a great deal.

“Lilith?”

_That’s the point.  That’s what she wants._

A hand landed on her cheek.  Her eyes snapped open, and the ceiling blurred before her; and she hadn’t realized how tightly she’d closed her eyes until now, all swirling colors and blistering speckles.  When she finally could, she raised her head to look…

Zelda watched her patiently, chin resting on Lilith’s stomach.  Her eyes went round.  “What do you need?”

Lilith bit into her lip, fighting the urge to dismiss her — but Zelda needed her words.  She was trusting Lilith to speak up now.

“I need you… up here,” she said around the lump in her throat.  “With me.”

To that, Zelda happily obliged, with one passive kiss to Lilith’s clit.  She started upward, crawling atop Lilith until she straddled her lap — and there, upon a pause for confirmation, she kissed her…

And she was painfully warm, and softer than anything, and she tasted like Lilith — and that bit destroyed her at once.  Lilith whimpered into her mouth, sank into the feeling of comfort and pleasure and safety.

And it was only Zelda, and she’d never hurt her, and she’d never try.

Forehead to hers, Zelda drew back to look at Lilith.  “Better?”

Lilith nodded hard and met her in another kiss, too desperate not to take what she needed.  One of Zelda’s hands soothed through Lilith’s hair while the other reached down between them, down past Lilith’s stomach, down to spread over her still-aching cunt — and Lilith _moaned_.  Lilith’s hands flexed, daydreamed of burying themselves in Zelda’s hair, all in vain.

“ _Fuck-_ me…”

Just one finger dipped between her lips, and Lilith might’ve lost the kiss if it weren’t her lifeline now.  Another, and she was groaning from someplace deep inside, shaking her head at that fullness, at the _absence_ of emptiness inside her…

“Talk to me,” swarmed around her, humid and buzzy.  “How does it feel?”

“Warm,” Lilith whispered, whining as Zelda plunged deeper into her, slick, pulsing movements.  “Full, and- _h-ha_ , you-”

“Mm, like that?”

She dragged out each sensation, and Lilith had to laugh.  “That’s- yes, that’s perfect.  Just like that.”

A third finger, and Lilith’s ears roared with her own moans.  Her whole body arched up to Zelda’s touch, throbbing around her, _soaking_ her hand.  Her knee twitched, leg jolting up in the air; she whined for a kiss, unintelligible, and somehow Zelda gave her what she needed.  It was all just warmth, Zelda pressed up against her, fingers buried inside her…

“-you’re so beautiful when you come,” Zelda muttered, voice hitching up — getting off on this.  Her breath moved hot and uneven against Lilith’s lips.  “Absolutely breathtaking; did you know that?”

All blushes, Lilith smiled and grimaced at once.  “Zelda-”

“Let me see,” she whispered, twisting inside her.  Lilith opened her eyes to find Zelda’s gaze boring into her, dark and aroused.  “So… _damned_ lovely.  Does it feel good?”

“Gods, yes-”

“Do you feel safe?”

Eyes shutting, Lilith huffed something relaxed.  “ _Yes_.”

“Perfect,” Zelda breathed, and kissed her again — hard, long, persistent, until Lilith was whining down her throat, rasping until her voice broke on her…

Then there was a silence, that charged lull in the air, until she _hissed_ , jolted against the spot Zelda found.  Breaths built into a staccato of _gasps_ as she _rode_ that _pulse_ and _built_ up **_castles_** -

Zelda caught a choked breath, curled inside her viciously.  “Come for me.”

And it hit — and it was easy glory, when she stopped fighting it, like walking into the ocean.  Colors and electricity and thrashing under Zelda’s touch, heaving into the sheets as she tried to feel it all — muscles tensing with each fresh wave of release, drawn tight and suddenly set loose…

Fireworks went off inside her, and she allowed them their dance.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found Zelda’s attention on her — image hazy, blurry, but always right there.  Lilith’s lips trembled notwithstanding, twitching into a smile.

Her hand was freed; she hadn’t noticed Zelda untying her, but now she went for the other side.  Lilith stretched her hand, having nearly forgotten it was there — and with her newfound freedom, burrowed into Zelda’s hair.  She pulled her fingers through it, stroked it sleepily…

The other hand dropped, and Zelda came along with it.  She looked over Lilith with something like pride, blinking blown pupils.

“How do you feel?” Zelda asked, as her hands found Lilith’s arms and ran featherlight lines up and down.

“Better,” Lilith panted, and pulled her closer.  Zelda collapsed on Lilith’s shoulder, humming contentedly at her success; and Lilith let her eyes go sleepy, hands lost in Zelda’s hair and snagging onto every sensation.

She would feel silly for saying so, afterward, but she didn’t know how to qualify it any more precisely than that.  It was just better.  Everything was better, now.

* * *

_With the changing water,_

_I taste no torment —_

_The saint of love is in my bed._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought the series was done, and then I got this idea and couldn't resist. I don't know if there will be more -- I have some ideas but I'd want them to come out decent before making any promises...
> 
> Anyway! Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment and I'll curl into a ball and roll into a lake (maybe I'll die or maybe I'll find the Loch Ness monster, who can be sure)


End file.
